


Everyone's A Liar

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, Death, Lies, Multi, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been years after Autumn Hastings' death but Spencer is finally starting to realise it may not have been an accident like they first thought. This realization brings more question than answers as the mystery of Autumn Hastings is slowly uncovered. Join these five girls on a journey filled with mystery, intrigue, death, confusion, revenge and betrayal. Also, warning: No couple is safe so some Endgame Pairings will be broken up.AU- Different -A and Mary Drake is not Jessica's killer (because that was way too obvious)





	1. Accident?

_"Ralph wept for the end of innocence, for the darkness of man's heart."_

_-Lord of the Flies, William Golding_

**"Spencer. Oh, Spencer! Come out, come out." A voice cooed as Spencer spun around and around. Where the hell was she? "Who are you?" She yelled back. There was a loud, witch-like cackle that echoed through the woods. "You know who I am." They replied and Spencer could hear twigs breaking.**

**In a moment of madness and desperation, Spencer ran towards the noise. "Boo!" They yelled suddenly appearing beside her.**

**"Autumn." Spencer whispered hoarsely, raising a hand to her mouth. "Nothing's accidental in Rosewood. I thought you knew that, Spence." She smirked, circling Spencer. If Autumn was the shark, Spencer was just the girl fighting to the surface.**

**Sniggering, Autumn gave her this almost pitying look of distain. "The harder you fight, the quicker you drown. Trust me, I learned the hard way."**

Panting and trashing, a picture smashing to the floor. Spencer's usually quick mind was filled with fog and confusion. Like a cold, winter's day. All Spencer wanted to do was curl up by the fireplace in an oversized sweated, with a mug of hot coca but she was stuck in a harsh, unforgiving storm.

As she got her breath back, Spencer leaned down to pick up the picture. The Hastings family, back when they were complete without the gaping Autumn-sized gap.

Spencer had finally woken up. **_Nothing's accidental in Rosewood._**

**XOXO**

"Spence, what are you doing?" Aria asked as she looked around at the papers scattered around Spencer's usually pristine room. "I'm finding out how Autumn died." Spencer replied looking back over the autopsy report (don't even ask how she got that).

Frowning, Aria stepped inside. "She drowned, Spencer." She said confused as to what her friend was getting at. Aria subtly looked around for any pills. "But I don't think it's an accident. I mean, according to this, she had wounds on her hands." Spencer said. "So?" Aria asked confused making Spencer look at her with raised eyebrows. "Defence wounds, Aria. As in, to fend off an attacker." She explained making Aria blink in surprise.

"And you'll never guess who was working on the case." Added Spencer as Aria took the information in like a sponge. "Who?" She asked hoarsely, a sick feeling in her stomach. "Wilden."

**XOXO**

The figure in black turned away, slamming their fist against the table. Another, dressed in a coat red as blood, put a fish tank on the table. No fishes, just one doll with 'X's for eyes and locks of Spencer's hair wrapped around her pretty neck.

**_The harder you fight, the quicker you drown._ **

Spencer had wits and smarts, they had the untamed hatred in their hearts with a blood-thirst like no other. You know what they say, never bring a knife to a gun fight.

**XOXO**

"So you think someone drowned your sister on purpose?" Emily asked disbelieving even though she'd seen the evidence. "I wouldn't be surprised in someone paid Wilden off, it would be so easy." Hanna agreed. "Well, who could've done it?" Alison asked making them all share a look.

_"Autumn! Come back here!" A voice yelled making all 5 girls look up. "Maybe we should shut the door." Emily muttered uneasily. "No way! This is too good." Smirked Ali._

_Confidently, she opened the door walking through. "Ali! What are you doing?" Hissed Spencer quietly. "Don't you want to know what your little sis is up to?" She retorted walking down the stairs and resting on the banister. Hesitating for a second, Spencer quickly joined Alison. "I could call the cops on you, you know." Autumn replied trying to sound confident only to be betrayed by shakiness of her voice. "But you wouldn't." Retorted Noel with a self-assured smirk._

_Glaring back, Autumn picked up the phone. "Watch me." As she said this, she started dialling only for Noel to grab her hand roughly and tug her away. "You better sleep with one eye open, you little bitch." He hissed._

_Before he left, Noel threw the phone onto the floor making Autumn jump._

"Do you think he'd be capable of that?" Aria asked uneasily. "We can't rule him out." Spencer replied after a long pause.

**XOXO**

Ella Montgomery sighed as she picked up an old letter. She remembered seeing it on her doorstep, that day when they came back from Iceland. Maybe one more read wouldn't hurt.

_Dear Mrs. Montgomery,_

_Have you ever read Porphyria's Lover? You probably haven't, but you should if you have any hope of understanding this letter. Because, see, I suppose you could call me Porphyria and if you were than you'd have to call Noel my 'Lover'._

_I know you'll think I'm being incredibly romantic right about now. Then you'll read it, and realization will set in and make you sick to your stomach._

_Mark my words, I'll be dead in a week and your family's life will turn upside down._ _If you have a brain or a decent sized heart you will run. Run as far as you can, run for the hills and take them with you. I'm warning you, stay here and all your lives will change for the worst. Get yourself a fresh start, move to Mexico for all I care, just get out of the god forsaken town._

_My death will be ruled an accident, but I want you to know… It was the furthest thing from it. It was deliberate and planned._

_Autumn Hastings_

She should've listened, she should've listened. When Autumn was declared dead a week later, Ella had been tempted to listen until her husband had convinced her to stay. God, she felt so stupid.

**XOXO**

The usually bare wall was covered with pictures of her from every angle. A couple had Spencer or Melissa in them, but it was the youngest Hastings' who was in all the photos. From candid, laughing ones, to her school picture, even a couple of her getting undressed.

Every single one had Autumn's beautiful face in them. It was a masterpiece. Under the pictures, was a coat rack filled with a black hoodies and a single red coat. Everything about this place was perfection. A figure in a black hoodie smirked at the pictures before turning around to show his face.

**Noel Kahn.**


	2. Aria The Liar

_"We lie best when we lie to ourselves."_  
_-It, Stephen King_

Eddie Lamb walked into Room 6. There she was, beautiful and tragic as ever. She had her whole life ahead of her, could've been a model or an actress, anything but this.

Yet here she was, 16 and staring blankly at the outside world. Trapped in every sense of the world. Eyes filled with longing and emptiness. God, she could've had it all. He knows she could've been great, with her brains and beauty she would've had a wonderful life with a happy ending. Nameless as she was, Eddie could see who she could've been. The girl next door with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. He sees it in the way she stares at the outside world, in the way she speaks.

Jane Doe was somebody, she had a name, a family, a future, a life.

"Nice day, huh?" He asks conversationally and perhaps a little sarcastic. "In another life." She says voice devoid of any and all happiness, instead filled with wistful sorrow. Tragically unknown, story untold. Eddie smiles sadly, gives her a pop tart he snuck in, like always. Jane Doe never says a word, carries on staring out at freedom like if she looked hard enough she could have it.

But all she is and will ever be in here is a single four-digit number: **2304.**

**XOXO**

For years, Spencer had avoided this room like the plague. But now, here she was with her friends… For Autumn. "Spence, are you okay?" Emily asked kindly. "I'm fine. Let's just look for clues." Nodding, the girls all went to a different part of the room looking through everything. Aria flicked through the outfits taking everything in until one stood out.

A bloody field hockey uniform. Glancing behind her, Aria took it off the hanger and quickly stuffed the outfit in her bag.

"Find anything interesting?" Hanna asked looking up from the photo album in her hands. The other four girls all shook their head. "Nothing apart from a few cute outfits." Added Aria.

**XOXO**

Aria jumped as her phone went off. "Who is it?" Hanna asked quickly. "She hasn't even looked at it. Give her a chance, Han." Retorted Spencer rolling her eyes. "Geez, grumpy much?" Muttered Hanna as Aria took out her phone.

_Liar, liar pants on fire. If only they knew how much blood you have on your hands. Don't worry, you do as I say and no one gets hurt. -A_

"Well?" Alison asked anxiously. "It's… It's nothing, just Mike." Lied Aria with a fake smile.

Suspiciously, Ali narrowed her eyes. These girls had seemed to forget how good her eye sight was. And how well she could pick up on their lies. Aria better watch out, because Alison DiLaurentis was watching her now.

**XOXO**

Outside the Montgomery household, a figure in a red coat held binoculars to her face. Inside, Ella and Byron Montgomery argued while upstairs Mike lifted weights. Chuckling, the figure looked down at the fertility test in her lap. This family was about to fall apart in ways they couldn't even imagine and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

Poor, little lying Aria.

**XOXO**

"Good evening, sir. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely. "I'd like to see Patient #2304." Replied Peter Hastings in a quiet voice so he wasn't overheard. "Of course, let me just get her forms." She smiled, walking over to the file cabinet. Sighing, Peter looked at his watch. "Here you are." She said putting the visitor forms in front of him.

Hesitating, he picked up his pen and briefly looked over the other names.

Byron Montgomery. He would have to be dealt with immediately. Or else everything could fall apart right in front of Peter's eyes. And maybe Richelle Havisham, whoever she was. Peter would make sure no harm comes to him and his family, no matter the costs.

**XOXO**

Sitting up, Spencer frowned. Someone had placed a notebook on top of her, on the front read: Autumn Hastings. Looking around, Spencer slowly opened it wondering what secrets were scrawled on these pages. Could this be the answer to Autumn's murderer?

**_Have you ever read Lord of the Flies? Well, it's an allegory for a reason. Jack wins, Jack always wins no matter how moral or good or strong Ralph may be. That's just how life is._ ** **_I've long accepted that no matter what I do or say or think, Jack always wins. The dark side will always win because this isn't some cliché movie or book, this is real life. That means sometimes, no matter who you are there's always someone better, someone one step ahead._ **

**_Bravery or morals or wits don't matter when you're fighting against someone bigger and stronger. There's no room for moral or wits on the battlefield, and bravery just leads to recklessness._ **

**_The only chance you have in rising above is giving up your dignity, your integrity, your identity. No one wins by doing what they want to do, they win by doing what they must do. If you have to kill, you better be ready to push that knife right into their heart._** **_What I'm saying is, Lady Macbeth was right. You get what you want by fighting dirty. Their only set-back was their morals, otherwise their plan would go off without a hitch._ **

**_It's kill or be killed. Victim or villain._ **

**_So please, when I'm gone don't anyone dare think I didn't fight until my final moments. Don't you dare think my death was an accident. Someone is after me, out for my blood. They will not rest until I'm dead. No matter what logic says, I'm telling you, I did not die accidently._ **

**_I went out with a bang and fighting for life. That, I will tell you right now._ **

Sniffing, Spencer wiped her eyes. It was true, she was really murdered. But this was also nothing like the innocent, little sister Spencer thought she had.


	3. Love Me, Hate Me

_"False face must hide what the false heart doth know."_

_-Macbeth, William Shakespeare_

Biting her lip, Aria stared at herself in the rear view mirror. She looked back down at her phone, tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't believe it'd come to this. It was horrific.

_I hear you like orange. Like it enough to wear for life? It's either you or Emily's love life. Choose wisely, bitch. -I.M_

Putting her black hood up, Aria got out the rented car. Leaves crunched under her feet as she walked over to the tree under Mrs. Fields' window.

Every sound kept Aria on edge, just waiting to be discovered.

**XOXO**

"What's that?" Spencer asked curiously as all five girls walked into Emily's bedroom. Aria didn't have to look over to see it. But that didn't mean she wasn't curious for Emily's answer.

Emily's breath hitched as she picked up the red solo cup. Right there, in black marker was a winky face inside a heart.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked comfortingly.

**_"You like what you see?" Autumn asked with a teasing smile as she played with her hair giving Emily a seductive look. "I…You're…" Stammered Emily, blushing furiously._ **

**_Giggling lightly, Autumn pulled Emily closer. "That's why you came up here isn't it? You wanted to do more than talk, huh?"_ **

**_Swallowing, Emily felt her face heat up. "I bet Alison would never do this. That's who you want to be up here with, right?" Smirked Autumn with bright, gleaming eyes._ **

**_Finally, Emily let her primitive instincts kick in. She eagerly pushed Autumn against the door, kissing her hungrily._ **

**_It didn't feel like a play like Ben or a secret kept in the dark like Ali. This kiss felt free and passionate. But somehow, all Emily could think of was golden hair and captivating blue eyes._ **

**_"Tell me I'm better." Autumn whispered in her ear. "You're better." Blurted out Emily, face flushed._ **

**_It was the first time she'd ever felt so free._ **

**_"I'm better than Ali, aren't I?" Grinned Autumn looking Emily in the eye. Blushing and panting, Emily nodded._ **

**_Autumn gave her another seductive look before Emily was tasting cinnamon again. Groaning into her mouth, Autumn turned them over so Emily was pushed against the door._ **

" ** _Emily, let's go! We're going to Mini Golf!" Hanna yelled from outside. Gasping, Emily pulled away quickly pushing Autumn away._**

**_Just as she was about to open the door, Autumn grabbed her wrist. "I wanna give you something." She smirked. "It's not my birthday." Emily muttered confused._ **

**_Rolling her eyes, Autumn picked up a red solo cup and a marker. "Here, so you never forget this moment."_ **

"Emily?" Spencer asked, making Emily tune back into reality. "What is this thing?" Asked Hanna looking at the red solo cup. "Nothing, guys. It's nothing." She lied.

Quickly, Emily snatched it off Hanna and threw it in the trash can.

Outside in a nearby tree, the black-hooded figure lowered their binoculars with a scowl. Long hair billowed in the wind as her eyes narrowed into a glare.

Stupid bitch.

**XOXO**

Again, Spencer looked through her room. She felt obsessed, a girl on a mission. "Spence, you've got to stop. You're not going to find anything in here."

Startled, Spencer turned to Autumn's door. And there she was, alive as ever, the sparkle still in her eyes.

"You're… You're here." Spencer whispered, feeling winded and elated all at once. "Maybe I am. But Spence, you're killing yourself over this. I don't want to do that to you."

Spencer stumbled back, still overwhelmed. "Go to sleep. You need to go to sleep."

As Autumn said this, Spencer felt herself fading in and out of consciousness. No matter how tightly she tried to hold off sleep, it hit her like a train.

Suddenly, Spencer bolted upright after what seemed like only a few minutes. She was still on Autumn's bed.

**XOXO**

Ali frowned as she picked up a note on her nightstand. _Je_ _vais_ _mourir_ _des_ _jeunes._

" ** _Get out." Alison said coldly. "There's enough room for the two of us." Replied Autumn with a shrug as she continued studying. "Maybe I only want one of us in here." She retorted._**

**_Autumn rolled her eyes, ignoring her completely. "What the hell are you still doing here?" Snapped Alison. "Studying. What are you doing here?" The younger girl replied calmly. It was almost like she'd forgotten how powerful Alison was._ **

**_Glaring, Ali grabbed her arm trying to get Autumn out. Calmly, Autumn tugged it out of her grip._ **

" ** _Just because everyone else is convinced you're a massive bitch, doesn't mean I am. I know you're not, Alison." Autumn said to Alison as she looked her in the eye._** ** _It was the boldest thing anyone had done to Ali ever. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull._ **

**_"Stay the hell away from me." Alison growled._ **

**_Calmly, Autumn gathered her things heading for the door. Apparently, not even she was brave enough to anger the Queen Bee further._ **

**_"_** ** _Je_** ** _vais_** **_mourir_** **_des_** **_jeunes." Was the last thing Autumn said before walking away._**

Alison remembered how perplexed she'd been by the unknown French phrase.

It'd bugged her, because Emily and everyone else had thought of her as some smooth girl fluent in French. So finally, after 3 days she looked it up.

 _Je vais mourir des jeunes_ translated to _I am going to die young_


	4. Murderous Tendancies

_"Sometimes human places create inhuman monsters."_

_-The Shining, Stephen King_

As the five girls sat in the living room, talking all the lights suddenly switched off. "What's going on?" Aria asked standing up. "It's… It's probably just the fuse box. I'll go check it." Spencer replied standing up.

However, before the girls could do or say anything, the TV turned on. The date showed it was the night Autumn disappeared and it was a dock by her body.

_**Autumn paced back and forth, whilst she chewed on her bottom lip. Nervously, she started checking her phone. There was a rustle from the bushes making Autumn turn to the source of the noise.** _

_**"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there?" Yelled Autumn.** _

_**Sighing, Autumn turned back to her phone. Meanwhile, an unknown figure in a black hoodie walked closer.** _

_**Suddenly, the figure pushed Autumn in. Gasping, she struggled to the surface, panting for breath. However, the figure pushed Autumn's head underwater with her arms flailing for help. They could all hear the muffled screams and see her glaring up defiantly at her attacker through the murky water.** _

_**As Autumn herself once wrote, she went out fighting.** _

Spencer had a hand over her mouth as Emily hugged her soothingly.

"I don't get it. Why would A show us that? We already knew she was murdered." Hanna frowned confused. "They wanted to break Spencer." Muttered Alison in reply.

It was almost like she knew exactly what A was thinking. Maybe a little too well…

**XOXO**

Frowning, Aria picked up the scrapbook. On the front was a picture of five teenage girls all with big smiles on their faces.

Aria's doppelganger was wearing an orange jumpsuit covered in blood. Spencer's had a gun to her head. Alison's was wearing a straight jacket. Hanna's looked dead. And Emily's was holding a sign saying 'Homeless and Hungry'.

Underneath the first photo was another photo. One of Noel and Autumn kissing passionately. A big, red 'A' was on Noel's shirt.

Shuddering, Aria opened the book. Inside, was three little girls all grinning at the camera. They were triplets, so identical Aria could tell a single difference between any of them. Someone had drawn 'X's over two of the little girl's eyes. Written below was a one sentence.

_Ne jamais faire confiance à une fille avec un joli sourire._

**XOXO**

"Any sign of trauma?" The doctor asked looking at the girl on the bed. "Yes, sir. She has a severe blow to the head, three broken ribs and a transverse fracture to her tibia." The nurse replied. Curiously, the doctor took in her every feature, she could've been a model or an actress in another life.

Nodding, the doctor walked over to the bed. "Do we know how this happened?" He asked. "It appears she was attacked, sir."

"Did they give a name, or just Patient 2304?" He asked. "Just Patient 2304, I'm afraid." The nurse said flicking through her notes. Sighing, Doctor Wren Kingston nodded trying to recover from his disappointment and shock.

It didn't matter, he already recognized that picture-perfect face which meant a drastic change in plans.

**XOXO**

Smiling, a black hooded figure glued down a picture. It was of three very familiar girls. Melissa, Spencer and Autumn all stood smiling at the camera frozen in that very moment.

A woman wearing a red coat handed them a red sharpie. Grinning wider, the first figure drew 'X's over one of their eyes.

Then they handed the sharpie to Noel Kahn who closed the scrapbook. Carefully he wrapped it up and wrote down the address onto the package along with a name.

_Richelle Havisham_

**XOXO**

"A Long Island iced tea? And an Earthquake cocktail?" The waiter asked approaching the two women. "Earthquake." Mona said with a grin as the waiter handed her the drink. He then handed the older woman her Long Island iced tea.

Without a word, she gave him a shooing motion with her hand. Like she was too important to talk with him. Too rich, too famous. Which Mona knew were synonyms for too miserable.

"Richelle Havisham, creative." Mona said with a cocked eyebrow.

'Richelle' looked up, as if noticing Mona for the first time. "What do you want?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have a lot of money?" Asked Mona as if she already knew the answer.

In return, 'Richelle' laughed like it was the funniest joke she'd heard. "That's an understatement." She replied cockily taking an elegant sip of her drink. "Well, you're about t get a whole lot richer." Mona replied with a ghost of a smirk.

Curiously, 'Richelle' looked at Mona over her glass. "This better be good." In return, Mona simply smirked. Eye filled with mischief and promise.


	5. Rest In Peace

_"He broke my heart. You merely broke my life."_

_-Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov_

_**Spencer was running, running, running. Everything was destruction and mayhem everywhere she turned. For a second, Spencer wondered if she was in Hell. All the fire and the screaming, god the screaming, as she seemed to drift in and out on consciousness.** _

_**A window. Freedom, freedom, freedom!** _

_**Despite all her instincts, Spencer turned back towards the fire. It was like a scene in a movie was playing before her. She was frozen, unable to change a thing.** _

_**"Spencer! Help me, Spencer, help me!" The voice called.** _

_**Firemen stood on the grass outside, yelling for her to come down. There was smoke everywhere, she could hardly breathe, hardly think.** _

_**Before she could even recognize what was happening, Spencer could feel the cool rooftop under her. It was so cold, she could see her breath. Spencer supposes she should just be lucky to have Melissa's oversized winter sweater on.** _

_**It was strange, how real it felt. From the sweater to the rooftop, the fear as a fireman opened his arms, telling her to jump down.** _

_**She jumped.** _

Panting, Spencer shivered surprised to find her face wet with tears. Something about the dream was tragic and like a limb being torn from her. Something eternally missing.

Spencer remembers someone yelling at her not to jump. Not to jump to her safety. A voice that sounded suspiciously like… herself. A subconscious maybe. A part of her, wanted Spencer to run in and save whoever it was.

She felt this unexplainable burden of guilt. Almost like, if Spencer had ran back in, her whole world could be different.

Spencer shook her head. It was just a ridiculous dream, she decided.

**XOXO**

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" A voice asked making Emily stir. She opened her eyes, her vision still blurry with sleep.

Awake and alert, Emily shot up staring at the figure. "What? I-I… I don't understand." Mumbled Emily holding her head. This must be some bad dream, or a weird hallucination. A literally showed them a video of her being killed.

"Of course you don't." Autumn snorted, sitting down on the bed. "How are you still alive?" Emily asked confused as she looked at her.

No sign of trauma. Not even a bruise, or bags under her eyes. She looked better than ever, wearing some trendy outfit. Autumn didn't even seem nervous or like she was in any danger.

"Maybe I'm not. But who would believe you if I was?"

Suddenly, Emily felt someone shake her. It was morning now, all the confusion and bizarreness of the previous night gone.

"Emily. Emily, wake up." Alison said making Emily sit up. "What's going on?" She frowned. "You must've had a weird dream. Em, you kept saying Autumn's name. What's that about?" Asked Ali concerned.

Frowning, Emily shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Just a weird dream, I guess."

"I hope you're not too worried about what happened. You can't keep torturing yourself about that, Em." Comforted Alison, tenderly rubbing up and down her arm. "What?" Asked Emily confused.

Quickly, Ali stood up crossing the room to pick up a snow globe. "I mean, some people die for a reason. You can't save everyone, Em." She said.

Emily nodded, taking it as nothing more than comforting words. But out of sight, a dark and sinister look crossed Ali's face as she shook the snow globe. "I'm really glad you still have this, Em." Smirked Alison.

**XOXO**

Officer Toby Cavanaugh bashed the door in as he and his partner walked through. "Hello? Sir, are you here?" Officer Lorenzo Cauldron asked. Toby nudged him, pointing to the dark red liquid on the floor. They followed the trail to a couple's bedroom.

"Another murder." Cavanaugh said darkly as they walked forward. "Who do you think it is?" Cauldron asked looking at the man.

It was brutal. His spine removed and he was beheaded. The face held an expression of pure fear. "I know him. Wren Kingston." Replied Cavanaugh. "You sure?" Asked Cauldron frowning. "Yeah, there's his passport and everything." He replied pointing to it on the bedside table.

His bags were packed. The doctor was about to go on a trip. Until he was stopped...

**XOXO**

"To Doctor Kingston." Mona said holding up a glass. "Cheers to that." Smirked Melissa, clinking her glass against Mona's.


	6. I.M

_“If truth were everywhere to be shown, a scarlet letter would blaze forth on many a bosom.”_

_-Scarlet Letter, Nathaniel Hawthorne_

Stunned, Lorenzo Cauldron let the file fall from his hands onto the desk. He couldn't believe it. Finally, he'd figured it out, figured out the big mystery. It was stunning to him, how he' only just graduated Police Academy last year and here he was figuring out a mystery.

How hadn't anyone else seen this?

Shrugging, he picked up the phone. It didn't matter why no one figured it out, the point was that they hadn't.

"I need to talk, Tanner… Yes, I know I'm not working today… This is important. I've-I've figured it out… All of it, Tanner. I figured it all out… Look, I'm bringing in a file now. You'll see what I mean… Fine… Yeah, okay. See you there."

Putting down the phone, Lorenzo picked up the file and walked to the door. But as it swung open, his eyes widened.

"Oh, shit."

**XOXO**

"Breaking News, just 48 hours after Wren Kingston's murder one of the Police Officers who found him was found dead. Detective Lorenzo Cauldron reportedly told Head Detective Tanner that he quote-on-quote 'figured it all out'.

He was supposed to be bringing in a file that would supposedly solve the many Rosewood murders. However, his apartment building was found burned to the ground.

Not to mention Detective Cauldron's many stab wounds before the fire started.

Many people believe this is the work of some kind of gang or even one individual. Detective Tanner seems to support this theory in light of a black hoodie found at three separate crime scenes.

The first was Autumn Hastings' 'accidental' drowning, the second being Doctor Kingston's murder and of course tonight's tragic murder of Lorenzo Cauldron."

**XOXO**

Hanna turned the TV off, sighing slightly. It was ridiculous, so many people dying left and right. Frowning, she looked down at the table where a note was left.

_Hefty girls don't matter. -I.M_

Confused, Hanna traced over the initials. I.M? She didn't know anyone with those initials. Who the hell were they?

**_Nervously, Hanna shifted from foot to foot. It was awkward being here, in her house, without Ali. But her mom was out and Mrs. DiLaurentis was supposed to be looking after her so she didn't have much of choice._ **

**_"Take a seat." Mrs. DiLaurentis said sweetly. But just like her daughter, there was harsh and demanding undertones._ **

**_So, Hanna quickly did as she was told._ **

**_"I would offer you cookies, but it seems you've had enough of them." Said Mrs. DiLaurentis, carelessly insulting her whilst reading a magazine. Tears pricked in Hanna's eyes, it really was like mother, like daughter in this family._ **

**_An awkward silence settled in the living room. Well, awkward on Hanna's end, Mrs. DiLaurentis seemed to busy reading her magazine to care or even notice._ **

**_"When do you think Ali will get back?" Squeaked Hanna nervously. "Could be all night for all I know. Alison isn't very picky about her men." Sniggered Mrs. DiLaurentis. "She said she was at Hockey Practice." Replied Hanna confused._ **

**_This just made Mrs. D chuckle. "Like I said, Alison has no moral compass." She replied. It took a second, but Hanna figured out she was carelessly insulting her own daughter._ **

**_"I…I wouldn't say that." Murmured Hanna, quietly and almost sheepishly defending her best friend. "That's very sweet, Hanna. But I'm sure, if the roles were reversed Alison wouldn't be standing up for you." Mrs. DiLaurentis said, her words like icy knifes._ **

**_Hanna let the tears well up in her eyes as the older woman continued. "I know she wouldn't, because Hefty girls don't matter."_ **

**_Stunned, Hanna opened her mouth. Maybe to say something, or maybe out of shock. Before she could say anything, though Ali showed up walking through the door. "Shut up, Mom. Come on, Han. Let's go shopping." Alison said pulling Hanna through the door._ **

**_Relieved, Hanna quickly walked with Ali. "Thanks for--" She started. "That wasn't about you, I was just telling my mom to slow down with the cocktails." Interrupted Alison._ **

**_Like mother, like daughter._ **

Hanna didn't understand. There was no possible way Mrs. D's initials could be I.M. So that meant they were just randomly quoting her? That still didn't really explain who I.M was.


	7. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! This is a Flashback Chapter/set BEFORE Autumn's death and everything else that has happened during the course of this story. It's also before Alison's disappearance, putting the girls at around 13-14 and Autumn at 12-13 with Melissa/Jason both still in college/high school. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :)

_"Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains"_

_-Dollhouse, Melanie Martinez_

Autumn sighed as she re-read the note. _Happy Death Day! Can't wait to spit on your grave, ungrateful bitch. -I.M_

She closed the window and shut the curtains quickly. Trying to mask her terror, Autumn strutted over to her dresser as she opened her innocent-looking make-up bag. Easily, she took the cap of a hollow lipstick tube and rolled the note up, putting it inside.

With shaky hands, Autumn stuck on a label and wrote: _BLOOD red_

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door making Autumn jump. Nervously she walked over and swung the door open, keeping up an unaffected façade as she smiled seemingly carefree.

"Was Ian in here?" Melissa asked quickly. "Why would Ian be in here?" Replied Autumn with a confused frown. "Really? You're going to act like you're not sneaking around with _my_ boyfriend? Why else would he come over all the time to 'practice field hockey'?" She snapped.

Autumn bit her tongue to stop herself from mentioning Spencer. Occasionally she was cunning and even a little cruel, yes, but she wasn't prepared to throw Spencer under the bus. Not yet anyway…

"What your boyfriend does has nothing to do with me, Mel. But maybe you should re-think your relationship if you're in one with a cheater." Autumn said with fake sweetness instead her voice dripping with hidden malice.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at her sister, annoyed. "This isn't over." She vowed, storming off and pushing past poor Spencer.

"What was that about?" She asked watching as Melissa slammed the door behind her. "Be careful with Ian." Autumn replied simply. In reply, Spencer gulped nervously looking at Melissa's door nervously. "Don't worry, she hasn't figured it out… Yet."

**XOXO**

"Hey." Noel said with a boyish grin. Autumn smiled back, sitting next to him on the infamous Kissing Rock. "Melissa thinks I'd stoop as low as her creepy boyfriend. Isn't that hilarious?" She grinned as Noel pulled her into a tight embrace.

It was overpowering and suffocating and Autumn ignored the sinking feeling in her chest. "You wouldn't, would you?" Noel asked darkly as he gripped her tighter.

"Of course not, babe." Replied Autumn with a fake smile. She then leaned back, pecking his chapped lips.

At first it was nice. A thrilling secret relationship, kisses stolen in the dark, a whirlwind romance. Almost like a novel, beautiful and ideal. Now, it was dull and slightly awkward. Noel was possessive, obsessed with her and it was unnerving really.

"I'm thinking about changing my name to Porphyria." Said Autumn conversationally. "Cool name but I prefer Autumn." He grinned rubbing up and down her inner thigh.

Just another sex-obsessed teenage boy.

**XOXO**

The sky was dark now and Autumn could see her breath. In the distance, a twig cracked. "Hello?" Autumn called out gripping onto Noel's oversized jersey tightly. Another twig cracked, but this time her expression changed to an easy smile.

"Whose jersey is that?" Mike asked. It wasn't possessive like Noel would've been but an innocent curiosity. "No one important." She grinned taking it off and letting it fall to the forest floor.

Mike smiled back. "You must be cold." He frowned taking off his own jacket. Not as a way to mark her as his own, but a gesture of kindness and sweetness. One that Autumn was unaccustomed to when it came to boys. "Not really." She dismissed.

Suddenly, rain started falling from the sky. "Are you sure?" Offered Mike even as he shivered. "I have a better idea." Autumn smiled taking the jacket.

She sat on the Kissing Rock, Mike following in suit. Then, Autumn made sure the jacket covered both of them as protection from the heavy rain. At the gesture, Mike smiled pure and good. Autumn smiled back trying to muster up the same pure kindness.

"Don't you love the rain?" Asked Autumn wistfully. "I don't know. It's not like I mind getting wet but…" Mike trailed off.

For a second, Autumn waited. She quickly realized Mike had nothing to fill the blank so she replied quickly. "That's what she said." Autumn sniggered with a gleeful grin. Soon enough, they were both laughing under the shelter of Mike's jacket.

Without warning, Mike pulled her into a kiss. Autumn kissed back, somewhat surprised.

Really, it was beautiful. This gleeful surprise that almost overshadowed the horrifying heart-leaping surprise of a death threat. So long had life been a curse, that she'd forgotten the miracles.

**XOXO**

A hand gripped at Autumn's arm as she started to leave the classroom. "You really thought I wouldn't notice?" Asked Mr. Montgomery as the door shut. "You've been ignoring my calls. I thought I'd make sure you're at least alive." Retorted Autumn with slight smirk.

"Well, I am. So you can stop bothering me and my family." Byron snapped shutting the blinds. "Maybe I like your family. You know, Mike's pretty cute." She smiled back with a glint of malice in her eyes.

Byron narrowed his eyes at her, into a harsh glare. "That's not a question, it's an order. Stay the hell away." He practically growled. "Or what?" Challenged Autumn with a snort. "Or you'll find yourself in a very sticky situation." Warned Byron furiously.

"Like you are?" She returned with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up." Barked Byron. "Better be careful, Mr. Montgomery, your wife's just a call away." Autumn grinned in a sing-song voice.

With that, she walked to the door. "Goodbye, Mr. Montgomery." She sung sounding way too innocent.

**XOXO**

"Autumn." Mrs. DiLaurentis greeted slightly surprised. "Mind if I come in?" She asked with a fake smile. "Maybe another time, I'm actually just…" Started Mrs. DiLaurentis.

However as Autumn held up a Paternity Test with the name Alison DiLaurentis all over it, Mrs. DiLaurentis' face paled. "Come in." She replied, opening the door quickly and looking around for any nosy neighbours.

"I'm glad you took the time out of your day-drinking." Autumn smirked walking past her. "I thought I'd done enough. You said you shredded it." Huffed Mrs. DiLaurentis.

In return, Autumn shrugged. "Change of plans. You need to get Mr. Montgomery in line before Alison finds out who her real daddy is." She threatened. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? Mind control?" She snapped picking up her glass of wine.

"I don't know or care how, just do it." Autumn sneered. "I've gone far enough. For God's sake, I covered up everything you've done!" Argued Mrs. DiLaurentis.

Glaring, Autumn slammed her hand against the counter. "This is your family at stake. Imagine your children finding out who their mother really is, huh? Or how about if your husband ever finds out he's infertile?" She hissed.

Mrs. DiLaurentis sighed putting her head in her hands. "I'll do it. But this is for my family, not you." She said sharply. "Good doing business." Autumn grinned.

As Autumn left, Mrs. DiLaurentis downed her glass. Meanwhile, Jason looked on wide-eyed.

**XOXO**

The rain pitter-pattered against the window drowning out all other sound. It was like Noel, this looming over-powering figure who took up all her senses, all her time. Someone she couldn't ignore, no matter how many hot chocolates she had Autumn couldn't shake the unsettling feeling he gave her.

Nervously, Autumn walked towards her bookshelf. Biting her lip, she decided to sort the notes disguised by empty lipstick tubes and used up blush or foundation.

Still, she felt restless. There was still that need to run, to get out of Rosewood, America even. Anything to have a real, definitive feeling of safety. So she reached for a book, disguised by the book cover _Lord of the Flies._

However, as Autumn opened it the truth became apparent. Make-up wasn't the only thing she hollowed out. With shaky fingers, she looked over the passport, the fake I.D, a folded picture and a pocket knife.

Quickly, she grabbed the knife putting the façade of a book back on the shelf. It was calming clicking the knife edge out showing her in it's distorted reflection. She was safe if anyone came in, if anyone attacked. And maybe someday Autumn could actually believe herself.

**XOXO**

Autumn shifted in her seat as Ian gave her an unsettling grin. She looked around and it seemed Melissa was the only one to see, glaring directly at her.

"So how's everyone's day been?" Veronica asked politely as she gave everyone their food. As Peter gave the three sisters a raised eyebrow Autumn knew it was the opening for the competition of their parent's affection.

Melissa cleared her throat, demanding attention. "Ian and me actually had our 6th month anniversary." She said giving Autumn a smug grin.

"It's Ian and I, Melissa. And, putting aside your grammar, I've just been on my 5th date with _Noel Kahn._ " Autumn replied, easily rising to the challenge. Surprised, Melissa raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you turned down Brown. Oh wait, that was me." Responded Melissa with a fake smile.

Before Autumn could reply, Spencer jumped in. "I've got an internship with the Mayor." She blurted out making Melissa narrow her eyes.

While the older two sisters started bickering, Autumn's phone vibrated. Looking over, she realized everyone else was too absorbed in the drama between Spencer and Melissa to care about her phone. In fact, Ian even looked a little turned on (gross pig).

_From: Mr. Loverboy_

_Hey, how are you? Miss you <3_

"No phones at the table." Ordered Peter annoyed. "Sorry dad, just checking if I made it on the Field Hockey Team." Autumn lied pretending to sound apologetic.

The results were already up at school, but no one had to know that. "Did you get in?" Spencer asked nervously. Her voice quivered making Autumn remember that Spencer didn't make it on the team this year or last year.

"Yeah, I did." Autumn replied casually.


	8. Dead Girl Talking

_"I feel like I'm the worst so I always act like I'm the best."_

_-Oh No, Marina and The Diamonds_

Lorenzo was dead. Wren was dead.

A smirk played at her lips. Lorenzo had been but a blip on her radar. Eliminated and destroyed. Now, who was going to cross her next? As she stared at the photos of her followers on the wall, she had an idea of who would be next to go.

Grinning, she grabbed Lucas' picture and ripped it in half. He'd be dead soon anyway.

**XOXO**

Aria took a deep breath, pulling up the hood of her black hoodie. Since the plan didn't work out last time, the mysterious _I.M_ (were the connected to A? was A just bored of the same initial?) decided to give it another shot. Nervously, she grabbed the ledge of Hanna's window using it to pull herself up.

As Aria looked down, her face paled. It was at least 20 foot off the ground and if she fell she'd be dead, or at the very least injured.

But a few seconds later, her feet somehow landed on Hanna's fluffy rug. Anxiously, she pulled out her phone re-reading the text. _Mama Marin has secrets too. They say dead girls don't talk, but I beg to differ. You know what to do. -I.M_

Taking a deep breath, Aria walked through Hanna's room and opened the door to Mrs. Marin's. Was Aria really going to do this? God, how far had she fallen?

**XOXO**

Hanna sighed, bored. They were in Autumn's room for the 6th time this week, looking for anymore clues. If only she'd made an excuse up like Aria. Casually, Hanna ran her fingers over the make-up. It seemed the dead girl had good taste in make-up and perfume.

So, out of complete boredom, Hanna tried on some of Autumn's lipstick. Boyfriend Stealer the 5th one said.

"Guys." Hanna called out as she pulled out the rolled up note. The lipstick had been hollowed out. They all looked over and looked at her expectantly.

Hanna's hands shook as she read out the message, _"Poor little Spencie, you can't save her forever. Meet me by the lake if you want to see her alive again. -I.M."_ The air was so thick with tension, you could cut it with a knife. They all swallowed, the last message.

 _And it was all my fault_ , Spencer thought to herself. She couldn't help but think of her sister walking into her doom for her. If it wasn't for Spencer, Autumn might still be here.

**XOXO**

Aria lay in her bed clutching the stolen letter. It was from Autumn to Mrs. Marin.

_Dear Mrs. Marin,_

_I can tell by the way you look at me you know who I am. Don't worry, I know how to keep a secret. I have been my whole life. Please, I know you probably would never trust me but Hanna's life is at stake. People want to hurt your daughter and her friends._

_And I know someone who has a grudge against her. They're focused on Spencer for now, but the attention will soon switch to Hanna._

_Get the hell out of Rosewood._

_For the love of God, get out of this town. Get out, get out while you still can. Before the dead bodies pile up and Hanna's being hunted, get out of here. If not for me, then for Hanna. If she knew what her life here has waiting for her, Hanna will be thanking you._

_I know that your intentions are good and that you heart is pure. So, take Hanna and get the first road out of here. Go to New York, Florida, China for all I care. Just don't stay here._

_I miss you and I'm sorry,_

_Autumn Xx_

Aria felt tear roll down her face. As she look down, she realized the letter had been ruined by her tears. What if Mrs. Marin had just listened to the letter?

**XOXO**

She rocked back and forth, staring out the window. Always watching, longing to be freed. "How are you today, Mackenzie?" Dr. Sullivan asked watching the girl carefully. "That's not my name." Patient 2304 snapped back annoyed.

Frowning, Dr. Sullivan looked down at the documents again. Yes, it still said her name was _ **Mackenzie Thomas**_.

"Alright, then what is your name?" Dr. Sullivan asked putting down the paper work to look at the girl more fully. "Taylor." She replied finally turning to face the older woman.

In return, she received a raised eyebrow. "Taylor's dead." Replied Dr. Sullivan softly.

"You're a liar." Hissed the patient angrily. Dr. Sullivan looked back down at her records. Delusional thoughts. This girl really believed she was a dead girl.

"I know about Aria." She added suddenly making Dr. Sullivan freeze in fear.


	9. Hepburn's School for Talented Girls

_"A lie told often enough becomes the truth."_

_-Vladimir Lenin_

"What the hell could _I.M_ stand for? I mean, _A_ stands for Alison but what about _I.M_?" Spencer asked. They were all silent, the question had come out of nowhere. "I don't know. But I went to Fat Camp with an Isabell Murdock if that's any help." Hann replied looking up from her fries.

The other four girls looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No help whatsoever." Emily replied shaking her head. "Well, why don't you come up with something then?" Hanna snapped.

"What about Ian?" Aria tried. "His last name's Thomas. It would be _I.T_ not _I.M_." Alison said. "Yeah and why would anyone want to use the initials of a creep who was into teenage girls?" Retorted Spencer. "You're the one who had a crush on him." Pointed out Emily.

Rolling her eyes, Spencer huffed. "It was a long time ago." She muttered embarrassed.

"Hey, didn't Autumn go to some theatre boarding school thing one year? What was that about?" Asked Ali helpfully. "I don't know. She never really told us about it actually." Replied Spencer thoughtfully.

**XOXO**

That conversation is how they got here, at _**Hepburn's School for Talented Girls**_. It was a strange school in Ravenswood where young girls who were good at acting and singing came.

Apparently, actresses like Rachel McAdams came here, but that was probably just a rumour the school created to get more publicity. People also claimed to see the ghost of Marilyn Monroe floating around the campus. So overall, the strangest place any of the five girls had been. And that's saying something.

"When is the Headmaster getting here again? This place is creeping me out." Hanna asked shifting on the orange, lumpy couch. "I don't know, I'm not a mind-reader!" Snapped Spencer annoyed. "Geez, take a chill pill." Snorted Hanna as Spencer continued pacing.

The words only seemed to anger Spencer as she faced the blonde annoyed. "Seriously? We're in a creepy school trying to find out who killed my sister and you're asking me to calm down?"

"Sorry, I'm late girls. There's been a little issue I had to attend to." The Headmaster smiled.

Spencer quickly sat down as Emily spoke up. "It's alright. We've just been admiring the photos." She smiled pointing out a picture of Autumn dressed up like Rose from Titanic.

"Ah, yes. That's who you're here to talk about, yes?" He smiled at them. "Um… Yeah. But how did you know that?" Aria asked confused. "I have my ways." Mr. Jameson replied simply. "Right… So, was there anything unusual about Autumn?" Spencer asked, jumping into "interrogation mode".

The Headmaster smiled fondly as he nodded. "Unusual? Well, that's a strong word but I suppose you could say that. She was rather fond of the Black Swan. Would never stop talking about it."

"Black Swan? Really?" Alison asked while Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Yes. She always loved Nina. Said she related to her on a personal level. Autumn created her play that she dedicated to Nina too. Almost like she believed Nina was real." Chuckled the Headmaster.

**XOXO**

With a smile, she looked back over everyone on her payroll. Ah, how she loved leading her dolls down a path of clues. Maybe if they were smart enough they could figure it out. She doubted it.

**Headmaster Darrel Jameson- $10,000**

**Melissa Hastings- $250,000**

~~**Wren Kingston- $250,000** ~~

**Charles DiLaurentis- $950,000**

~~**Jessica DiLaurentis- $850,000** ~~

**Richelle Havisham- $950,000**

And that was only a few of them. Oh, her poor little dolls. So out-numbered and fooling themselves that they were closer to finding out Autumn's killer. Ha! They didn't even know the half of it.

**XOXO**

Spencer took a deep breath as she looked at the script in her hands. _Time to start reading, I guess_ she thought to herself nervously.

_**Je vais mourir des jeunes** _

_**Imogen- Have you ever heard of Marilyn Monroe, monsieur?** _

_**Fitz- Marilyn Monroe? Who hasn't?** _

_**Imogen- Everyone, where I come from.** _

_**Fitz- Must be a pretty miserable place, where you come from. [chuckling]** _

_**Imogen- [seriously] It is, it really is. Everything stinks in Rosewood. My family, my friends, even I suck.** _

_**Fitz- I'm sure that's not true.** _

_**Imogen- Trust me, Fitz. If you knew the things I've done, you'd be running for the hills.** _

_**Fitz- You realize my last name is Fitz, right? It's not my first name.** _

_**Imogen- Oh really? Then what is your first name?** _

_**Fitz- Ezra.** _

_**Imogen- Hmm… Ezra Fitz. That has a nice ring to it.** _

_Oh my God,_ Spencer thought to herself. How many under-aged girls had Ezra dated? At this rate, he was looking even creepier than Ian.


	10. The Marin Mix-Up

_"I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love."_

_-Marilyn Monroe_

Aria sorted through his files glancing at the door. She loved surprising people and Ezra was constantly complaining about is messy apartment, so Aria decided to clean it. Just as a sweet gesture to her boyfriend. Her smile turned into a confused frown as se picked up a folder labelled Autumn Hastings.

Swallowing, Aria opened it. A bunch of papers fell out. Quickly, Aria grabbed a random one and sat down to read it. Maybe this was some sort of misunderstanding?

_**If Alison in Holly Golightly, Autumn is Audrey Hepburn. So effortlessly beautiful and filled with this brilliant charisma. She longs for the spotlight not out of desperation but out of selfishness. Ever since we met, I was hooked. The first thing she told me was a lie, it was beautiful.** _

_**Autumn introduced herself as Marilyn George. After Marilyn Monroe and Regina George. Funny, how even the most ridiculous lies sounded honest and charming from her hot pink lips.** _

_**When I ask if she had a sister, she said no. No, she had a brother. His name was Ian Thomas, took his wife Spencer's last name apparently. Every second, every minute of our relationship was a lie and I loved it more than I would ever admit.** _

_**Alison needed to be 'murdered' to be written about. But Autumn, she had this air about her that made me want to write every aspect of her life down.** _

Holding back tears, she picked up another.

_**I have concluded that there is an 23.456% chance of Veronica Hastings being Autumn's mother. There is a 9.87% chance of Jessica DiLaurentis being the mother and only a 3.79% chance of Ella Montgomery being Autumn's mother. However, there is a 99.9879% chance of Ashley Marin being the mother of Autumn Hastings. I hope this information is of use, Dr. Wren Kingston.** _

**XOXO**

Hanna took a deep breath, holding onto the document Aria passed onto her. A 99.98 whatever percent chance, that's basically 100%. "Hey Han. You alright?" Mrs. Marin asked packing away the groceries. "I don't know, am I?" She asked.

Ashley turned to face her daughter confused. "I don't think I can answer these kind of questions for you, Han. You need to grow up someday." She joked lightly still a little confused.

Suddenly, Hanna placed the paper on the table. "Is this true? Did you give birth to Autumn?" She asked.

Hesitantly, Ashley picked up the document. "That's not what I named her. But I suppose so." Ashley muttered looking over at the sheet of paper. "What's her real name then? Cheater, Backstabber?" Retorted Hanna annoyed as she glared at her mother.

"Which one?" She whispered quietly. "Which one? What the hell do you mean which one?" Hanna asked confused.

Ashley finally looked up at her daughter. "I had triplets that night."

_"What are their names, ma'am?" The nurse asked as she held one of the babies. "Can I… Can I see them?" She whispered feeling suddenly emotional as tears streamed down her face. "Of course." As she said this, all the nurses handed Ashley Marin her three daughters._

_Calmly, she looked down at them. "They have the same eyes." Chuckled Ashley trying not to cry to much. "Oh, you're in for a world of trouble. They're identical." One of the nurses smiled._

_Smiling back, she looked at the three bundles of joy in her lap. "Imogen, Taylor and Mackenzie. They have a nice ring to it." Smiled Ashley stroking Imogen's head. "Indeed they do. I'm sure they'll be the best of friends." One of the nurses said politely._

_"Yeah and my eldest daughter too. She hasn't stopped jabbering about having three sisters since I told her." Smiled Ashley. "Quite a handful." The first nurse joked._

"What happened? You said you were going to take them home." Hanna frowned confused. "I was. Believe me, Han, I was. But Peter threw up a fuss. He said his wife would freak out if she found out. And I never saw them again." Replied Ashley.

Shaking her head, Hanna started pacing. It was such a Spencer thing to do, but she couldn't help it. "Why would you cheat on dad like that?" She asked.

"You have to understand, Hanna. We weren't exactly a happy couple. The only reason we stayed together was for you until we couldn't take it anymore. All we did was fight, then one day I ran into Peter at a pub and it went from there." Answered Ashley honestly.

Hanna nodded. "I need some time to process this." She muttered walking away. "Take as long as you need." Ashley replied kindly.

"Wait… Did you--Did you know Autumn was one of your daughters?" Asked Hanna. "A mother's instinct never fails. I just tried to ignore it for as long as I could." Ashley sighed packing away the milk and potatoes. "What I don't get is why you didn't tell me." Frowned Hanna.

Ashley let out a deep sigh. "I don't know I guess I just… I wanted to protect you. And I also didn't want you thinking any less of me." She admitted.

Quietly, Hanna nodded. "I'm going to Spencer's." She muttered.


	11. Dead Psycho

_"Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

_-Taylor Swift, Blank Space_

"So there's three Autumn's?" Emily asked confused and full of disbelief. "Not exactly." A voice said. They all turned to the uninvited voice a mix of annoyed, curious and confused. "I don't remember inviting you." Spencer snapped.

"Trust me, you'll want to see this." Mona replied.

_Patient 2304: Mackenzie Marin (Thomas)_

_A risk to society and others. At age 7, Mackenzie murdered Imogen Marin (Harvey) leaving no trace behind. Whilst Peter was with Taylor Marin (Young), Jessica DiLaurentis witnessed the murder of Imogen. Bryce Young later diagnosed Mackenzie with **Schizophrenia** , **NPD (Narcissistic Personality Disorder)** , **Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID)** also know as **Multiple Personality Disorder** and **Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED)**._

"She… She killed her own sister?" Spencer asked staring down at the document. "And what would've stopped her from doing it again?" Mona shrugged.

**XOXO**

"Where the hell are we?" Hanna asked as she sat up. "Mackenzie… Mackenzie must've done this." Ali muttered as they looked around. "For once, we're on the same page, DiLaurentis." Snorted Mona. "If you're done squabbling, then can we find a way out of here?" Huffed Spencer standing up.

All the girls started feeling around for an exit. "Let us out!" Aria yelled banging against the door.

"Why would I do that when we're already having so much fun?" A voice asked walking down the stairs. Suddenly, the lights switched on showing Ezra's smirking with a gun pointed at them

Sobbing, Aria dropped to the ground. She'd really thought he could explain this. "Ezra, don't do this." Begged Spencer.

"I won't. Not without my favorite girl in the world." He smirked. They all looked around confused. "I can't believe you fell for it, you really fell for it!" Cackled Alison pulling her own gun from her pocket an pointing it right at Emily mercilessly.

Sobbing, Emily got on her knees begging for life. "Please, don't do it, Ali. You don't have to do this."

Smirking, Alison walked over to Ezra who pulled her closer to him. "You won't get away with this!" Mona yelled. "Won't we?" Ezra asked raising an eyebrow.

The lights switched off quickly and when they turned back on, Ezra was dead. Quickly, Alison turned to face the blonde with a gun. "You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time, aren't you?" She snorted. "At least I'm not some cheap knock-off." Her twin hissed.

"Wait, what about Mackenzie? What was that about?" Spencer asked suddenly. "Our lives weren't the only ones ruined by this little bitch." The same twin replied as the other glared at her.

Out of nowhere, the doors opened. "Courtney DiLaurentis, you're under arrest." Toby said pointing is gun at the twin pointing her gun at Spencer and Mona. "Oh, I'll be back." Courtney hissed as Toby handcuffed her and dragged the blonde into his Police car.

"Thank God you called Toby." Smiled Hanna relieved. "Yeah, thank God." Grinned Alison. As the girls smiled, she frowned. If Alison hadn't called Toby, then who had?

**XOXO**

Patient 2304 stared out the window longingly. "I let them off easy, Taylor. You won't be so lucky next time." The voice said. Slowly, she turned to see the one person she was afraid of. "How did you get in here?" Taylor asked backing away from the figure.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is you keeping your mouth shut. Spencer is going to come nosing around here soon enough, you just need to say nothing and everything will be fine." The figure snapped.

Satisfied, the figure started walking towards the door. "I'm not afraid of you. I-I can do what I want and you're not going to stop me!" Taylor called out nervously. "Well, you should be. Or else Spencer and her little friends will be paying the price." They retorted.

As the figure walked away, Taylor sunk down in her seat gulping.


End file.
